


Frustration.

by shsl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl/pseuds/shsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat in heat. --- It's not gay if it's on the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration.

Heat hadn't been on his mind at all since the start of their interaction with the humans. How could it? There were far more important matters at hand. Trolls only went into heat every couple years or so, and thankfully it only lasted three or four days, but it had been the last thing on Karkat's mind since the destruction of.. you know, like, literally everything.  
It took him a good five minutes after waking up to recognize the insatiable feeling of heat both literally and figuratively swelling between his legs. When he did, his eyes shot open wide; Fuck, he was probably leaking everywhere.  
He jumped out, onto his floor and took a deep breath to look at himself in the mirror. One pair of underwear: successfully ruined by troll estrus. After peeling them off uncomfortably and hiding them under the closest thing he could find, he wiped himself down angrily and thought of as many gross things he could possibly stomach.  
It calmed him down enough for his bulge to retreat a bit and his nook to stop leaking at a rate that would fuck up another pair of underwear. He chose a shitty, basically disposable pair anyway, and got mentally prepared for the next few days of absolute torture. He went out of his room cautiously, bulge wriggling ever so slightly at every person he saw, eyes lingering uncomfortably in a way he wished he could control. After a certain amount of moving about, he realized it was probably much better to hole himself up for those few days, and, at the moment humping some pillows sounded good in addition. On his way back to the room, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, the contact making him whine ever so slightly.  
"Whoah there speed racer, where are you off to? Why, I'm almost offended. I come up to check on you out of the goodness of my little ol' golden boy heart after your little scene of runnin' away, tail tucked between your legs like someone had just told you the juggalo was back, and you try to blow a bro off? Not cool."  
He turned on his heel to look at whoever had touched him.  
It was Dave.  
Handsome, prettyboy, abominable douche bag, Dave.  
His bulge thickened in his pants, erect and out but lying flat against his leaking nook. He backed up into the wall, brow knitting in frustration and confusion as his eyes scanned over Dave. He'd dressed down today; No God Tier pajama bull.  
"Holy fuck, Dave. Good fucking timing." He took a step back idly, hoping for a speedy escape. "That means I'm busy, if your tiny human thinkpan couldn't figure it out. I've got to go."

Dave rolled his eyes, Leaning in towards him and making well and sure Karkat couldn't get past him now. Nope. Not allowed to hole himself up in his room anymore, not on his watch. 

"You okay, though? I mean, seriously, man. What's eating you?"  
Karkat balled his fists, pulling some of the fabric from his shirt in between his fingers and palm to squeeze angrily. Fists at his sides, he defended himself aggressively, blush having rose to his face the moment the other had opened his mouth.  
"No, Strider, You appleflavored fuckwit. That doesn't mean I can stand here and have small talk. I have serious shit to get to and you should move your ass before I torch you."  
Dave's eyebrows rose. They rose so high a fire department might be necessary in the attempt to get them back down again.  
"Well now, Karkat. I knew you where big on the whole passive agressive flirting thing, but, I think you're forgetting the passive and doubling up on the aggressive there." He teased. "I mean. I know we all want a little bite of a delectable Strider dessert, but I'm pretty damn sure that holing yourself up in your room for what'll probably be a week is the best way to deal with it." He was joking, of course, absolutely oblivious to how /right/ he was.  
Karkat crossed his arms, pushing his hips back a bit to keep his situation down there less visible and real than it actually was.  
"Fuck off, Strider. I've got important fucking business to deal with for the next week that your puny human pan couldn't comprehend in the least. Get lost."  
He tried to push past him, the contact between him and Dave not helping his situation.  
In fact, it hit him right in the abdomen, fuzzy and strong.  
With the palm of his hand, Dave guided Karkat back into the wall and shook his head.  
"No way. You aren't going anywhere 'till you tell me what's up." He stepped back in front of him, pursing his lips in curiosity and anticipation. He was too stubborn to comply with Karkat's wishes; It was grade A ass-hattery. "I need constant attention or I'll shrivel up and die like a worm two hours after a thunderstorm."  
In a sheepish, barely composed voice which seemed to somehow shake in the air, Karkat tried to come up with some kind of deterrent.  
"Don't you have shit to do?" He pleads, squirming a bit under the hand still pressed to his chest. "Isn't your sister still worshipping that bottle of hers?" That was a low blow, but it was more likely to get Dave off of him and save him the embarrassment of busting a nut. He slumped stubbornly against the wall as Dave's poker face soured.  
"Look, man, she's not my problem right now. I've got my best friend bein' defensive and avoiding me. That's at the top of my list today, not my alcoholic sister." His glare could most likely be felt through his thick, smoke tinted shades. Karkat shoots him a sorry frown, and just like that, with that small admission of guilt, Dave is back to acting un-fazed and, in a sense, chipper. He pulled Karkat from the wall a bit and in for some kind of hug as a way to rub in the other's defeat.  
To Karkat's absolute surprise, disguist, and embarrassment, he moaned outright at Dave's soft touch.  
Turning the actual color of a tomato, he quickly brought both hands to cover his mouth in attempt to silence what he'd already done. Wriggling out of Dave's grip, he put his hands out to keep distance. "Fuck, seriously, stay the fuck away from me."  
Struck with surprise but also sudden understanding, Dave tried not to blush or smile and failed at both.  
"You got some mad boner for me, Karkat?" He pouted in a sarcastic, condescending way. "Damn, if I can get you to moan with just a hug, I wonder what you'd be like if your legs where around my neck."  
Karkat's eyebrows shot up, face somehow getting redder as he felt another pair of underwear get ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> STRANGE HUH.  
> Based off a cherubplay RP I did, ya.  
> Next chapter coming soooon.  
> warning: if you compliment me i may kiss you on the mouth


End file.
